


A child

by Ratov



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Psychological Drama, Relationship Issues, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratov/pseuds/Ratov
Summary: "You're a fucking child, for God's sake...""Yes, Tony, I'm a child. And you either accept it, or..."
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	A child

«Goddamn, Youre a fucking child…». Stark covered his face with his hands, unable to look at the boy.

«That's right, Tony. I'm a child. And you will either accept this fact, or you will erase it from your life. I guess it'll be easier for you without it.»

Easier

Stark shots another glass of whiskey. Difficult. Damn difficult.

He tries to think that it's Parker's fault, that it's all his frivolous, infantile behavior, a child's view of the world and a devilishly young image. He tries, but it doesn't work. Because thinking about it for almost the hundredth time, he comes to the same conclusion again — Oh, what a surprise — that it's not Peter's fault, it's his fault.

Because it's okay to have a dozen socks with different prints in your closet and wear new ones every day at the age of sixteen; because it's okay to not understand some things and think that everything is not what it really is at the age of sixteen; because doing stupid things that are quite typical of teenagers is his damn norm. Because it wasn't Parker's fault that he was only sixteen.

It's Stark's fault that they have such problems at all.

Age doesn't matter, sir, if the feelings are mutual. Especially since the age of consent has already passed.

Yes, passed. That's just not fucking making it any easier. Maybe it will really be easier without all this?

Age doesn't matter, sir, if the feelings are mutual. Especially since the age of consent has already passed.

Tony thought that the stream of depressing thoughts and self-examination ended after the boy's confession, after his two-hour persuasion and explanation that everything was normal, that everything was good, normal, alright and a hundred and one more synonymous with the "normality" of what was happening between them. And it even seemed to be true, they spent very innocent time together, went on the most cliched dates, and Stark did not notice anything is wrong, only remembering his youth, being completely absorbed in the boy. Boy.

"Oh, you've got a sharp child, sir. What kind of toy do you want?»

The damn owner of the shooting gallery at the amusement Park where they walked on a warm spring evening. It was after that phrase, after the cursed pink elephant that Peter had chosen as his reward. After that, the mechanism in stark's head started. The gears spun like crazy, dripping unpleasantly on the brain, making the owner realize the situation.

Child. Not a boy, not a kid, not even a fucking lad. Child. Fucking child.

Needless to say, Peter's first time, which happened that evening, was very controversial for a man. He couldn't stop looking at the beautiful and young body beneath him, couldn't stop looking at that embarrassed, flushed face that he was so careful to remove other hands from, wanting to look into almost black eyes every second. But in the middle of the action, when, apparently, the Parker crossed the border of his ideas about pleasure and began to make previously unheard-of sounds, the man seemed to Wake up again. Now he saw something else, something completely different. Not a loved one, whom he was now doing very nice. Child. Flushed, sprawled out on the sweaty sheets, the child screaming in agony. Crying, completely naked, so defenseless with his trembling legs spread apart. The child that he was now robbing of his innocence, that drives him to a frenzy, that makes him cry. Realizing that he couldn't bear to look at this beautiful — terrible, I'm a fucking pedophile — sight, he sank down, hiding his face in boys else's neck, not wanting to see… But you can't close your ears, especially when they are almost at the his mouth, from which — no matter what — instead of moaning, he was actually sobbing. Stark would have stopped everything a hundred times already, thinking that he was in pain, that he was hysterical, that he wanted to stop, if not for such exciting and ragged sighs.

Tony, I feel so good… Please… Jesus, Tony… Tony… Tony…

After all, Parker passed out for a while, and Stark lit a cigarette for the first time in years. He stood on the balcony of his house in almost total darkness, looking down at the rocks and the water beating against them. He tried to focus on the sound, on the sight of the city at night in the distance, and even on why the moon was so big today, so as not to think about the fact that a few meters away, on his bed, the child he had fucked was sleeping. His child. He definitely doesn't want to think about it, because he's afraid that the desire to fall down after the third cigarette might overpower the desire to go back to bed, which he doesn't want to go back to anyway. He feels guilty. It is not clear why, it is not clear to whom. Conscience? He lost it long ago. Peter? He seemed to like it. And he makes sure of it when he feels hands on his stomach and the warmth of foreign chest pressed against his back.

«You don't smoke.»

Short and factual, he thinks. It's true that the last time he smoked was after breaking up with Pepper.

"I don't think I'm a good enough lover for you to smoke after me," Peter grinned and ran his hands up the man's chest. «Shall we go to sleep? I have to go to the first one tomorrow, and you have some deals.»  
Lover. First one tomorrow. He has a lover who has first lesson tomorrow.

He turns around in a circle of hands, looking the boy in the eye. The moon shines on his tired sleepy but so happy face. Stark notices that he is naked, unlike him. He looks at it for a long time, not knowing what to say, what to ask.

"Is everything all right, Tony?" Pete asked, " Did I do something wrong? Was I too bad?»

His sixteen-year-old lover asked that was he too bad for his first time.

Тоny feels the blood start to boil in his veins with a strange anger. He grabbed the boy by the waist and dragged him over his shoulder, carrying him back to the bedroom. He through him on the bed, forcing him to kneel and bent in the small of his back. Peter's submissiveness somehow shows that he is not a rapist, gives hope for this.

This time, he did roughly, squeezing his hands and thighs, pushing as hard as he can, trying to get all these wrong thoughts out of him. Peter whimpers the same way, this time covering his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle the sounds, which makes Stark hate himself even more. He ended up inside and immediately passes out, falling right on top of the kid, hoping that he won't wake up.

However, he openned his eyes the next morning, opened them and didn't see Parker next to him, but saw the clock, which is already at ten, and saw a note on the nightstand.

"This night was magical, Tony) The second time you were such a beast, I'll have to borrow a scarf from MJ.  
I'm at school until three today, then at my aunt's, I think I can get away on Thursday, I'm looking forward to seeing you again, write me when you woke up.  
Love you, Mr. stark)))"

After reading Iron Man turned on his side and cried for about half an hour, hugging his knees with his hands. He hoped Peter hadn't been lying there like this yesterday.  
***  
Stark often found himself thinking about how wrong this was. To Peter's question "What exactly?» he answered "Everything." This was the cause of more than one quarrel.

Peter was always resentful, trying to prove to his man that everything was normal. After all, they both feel good. That stark isn't a pedophile, and even if he is, Peter doesn't mind. But it didn't help, at least not for long. Exactly until the next childish act, when the man again had the desire to tear his hair and smash the whole house, just not to think, not to feel. It infuriated him, and it infuriated Peter.

It's not my fault that I'm a child, and it's not your fault that you love me.

Please, Tony, it's okay. We love each other. This is important.

What's the difference how old I am, if it's a good thing?

And you can't go to a psychologist with such a problem. No matter how much they pay, everyone will find a buyer for a huge scandal. But they can't do it themselves. Because almost every boyish act Stark compares to others.  
Because others had tattoos — sometimes in very unusual places — and Peter has a pen on his arm to remind him of his studies, which paragraph to learn, which textbook to take from the library.

Because others were hysterical about almost anything when they didn't like something, arguing that like "Do you love me, huh? I can leave, you know", and Peter throws his timid almost reproaches, trying to say that he didn't like it.

Because all the other he quietly let go almost at the other end of the world, not really interested in their life to new encounters, and Peter each time he asked to opt out of everything: if he drove to school, to home, ready to school test, not hurt him, and he didn't freeze on the way to school, wore a hat, ate well?

Asking himself why this child custody is necessary, Stark is horrified, because the answer is hidden right in the question. Because the child.

Would you be better off without me?

Do you regret being together?

Does our love hurt you?

Am I hurting you?

Maybe Peter was trying to push pity, thinking it would help get those stupid thoughts out of Stark's head. He tried to be strong, because loved ones should help each other with the difficulties of life, that's the point. But Peter is sixteen, and it's hard for him to look at a Tony like that, who gets anguished every time he does something that's peculiar to him, what he's made of. It's hard to live with the idea that a person is suffering because of you, because of your age. It's hard to understand that you can't do anything, you can't change anything. Its hard and painful. Sometimes the pain makes you make even more painful decisions.

"Either you accept it, or I leave. Im fucked up.", — he said that in the morning, before leaving for school. The first time he used foul language with the man.

"Maybe at least it will give the impression that I'm not small anymore" — the guy grins in his mind, realizing that he acted like an egoist. Instead of help and support, he delivered an ultimatum that could split them.  
He is thinking about it all day at school, getting a couple of comments from teachers, and maybe failed the Spanish test. He was thinking so until saw a message.

"It's better for both of us»

Peter smashed the phone to smithereens. It is not known at what speed it rushes to the Stark's house. He doesn't know what he's going to say, but inside he wants to fall at his feet and beg for forgiveness, for mercy, for love. He knows how stupid it looks: he told him to choose, and now he's begging to change that choice. And that's childish, too, except now it's hurting Peter.

He burst into the bedroom, saw Stark sitting on the balcony with his legs dangling down, looking at the rocks again. Tony doesn't have time to understand what happened, as the boy flew up from behind and pulled him with all his strength, taking a blow on the tile on his back. He screams at the top of his lungs as he rolls over and gets on top of me, hugs me, hits me in the chest, buries his face in my neck, and screams, screams, screams. What you don't need. That he doesn't want to. What a mess it all is. That he would kill stark and shoot himself just to get it over with, because he was so damn tired. Because it can't go on like this. Because it fucked up. Both of them. Very much.

He cries, feeling fingers in his hair and wrapped around his legs, closes his eyes, does not want to open his eyes for anything, is afraid to let go of someone else's body from his hands, squeezes with all his might. Promises to become an adult, serious, never do stupid children's things, just to make everything good again. If only together.

Then he feels stark move them to a horizontal position, holding him to his chest, stroking his head, still sobbing, but trying to calm down. Feels that the man wants to say something important.  
"I love you for all this. I don't care if you're a child or a lover, because you're more than just two things.

Peter can feel his voice shaking, and he's crying, too. They roll over on their sides, still entwining their limbs. They connect their foreheads without looking into their eyes, just listen to each other's breathing, trying to recover.  
"I'm such a cretin", Stark whispered between his brows after a while, "I was been saying all this like I'm reproaching you for being a child." Saying it's bad. That your current self is bad.

"I'm no better, — Peter said, daring to look at the other man's eyes, "I could have helped you, but I didn't know how. I've been thinking about stopping acting like this, but you're right, it's already on I don't know what level." He slides his fingers down to his chest, pressing into the area of his heart.

"More like here, then," Stark smiles, tapping the other's temple with his index finger, eliciting laughter.

"I love you", Parker says calmly, looking straight into his eyes, knowing the answer perfectly well, but still asking him to say it again.

"I love you too", — Stark said and kissed him on the forehead, then on the back of his hand, right on the knuckles.

Now it sounds proud, not doomed.


End file.
